


Therapy

by mycreativityisephemeral



Series: Appease My Appetite [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Choking, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, F/M, Graphic Description, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mycreativityisephemeral/pseuds/mycreativityisephemeral
Summary: Your session with Hannibal soon becomes more interesting when Will Graham arrives.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Reader
Series: Appease My Appetite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564957
Comments: 4
Kudos: 152





	Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the rights to the characters from the TV show Hannibal.

You sat in the chair opposite Hannibal. You had 30 minutes of your session left but you struggled to think of much to talk about. The only thing going through your mind right now was the memory of your last session with him and the more you thought about it the more aroused you became. His receptionist walked in, “Can I get you anything before I go for my break, Dr Lecter?”   
You saw him smirk, “No thank you” he said, pausing until she had left the room. “Do you have anything else you would wish to address y/n? Or can we pick up where we left off last week?” he asked you smoothly. You felt your breath hitch, “I don’t think I have anything else to say” you responded, trying to sound casual.

He walked over to you, and knelt behind the chair you sat in. He pulled your shirt over your head and tossed it on the floor. You felt his lips graze your ear before gently biting at your neck. You couldn’t suppress the groan that escaped your lips but he didn’t make any move to quieten you. He unclasped your bra, his fingers running down your back, you pulled the bra off and threw it across the room. He stayed knelt behind you, his lips teasing your neck, and he slowly let his arms wrap around you, his hands roughly yet slowly squeezing your breasts. His thumb and finger tugging on your hardening nipples, gently twisting. You let one hand reach up, fingers running through his hair whilst the other travelled down between your legs, meeting the wetness between your thighs. “That’s it y/n, be a good girl and get yourself ready for me” he whispered into your ear. You let your fingers slip beneath your panties, stroking up and down your slit through your folds, becoming covered in your juices. You began to trace circles around your erect clit, moaning at the sensation. 

Hannibal stood up and began to unbuckle his belt. He let his trousers and boxers fall around his ankles. His cock was only semi-erect and you reached up, wrapping your fingers around him and beginning to stroke him. You could feel him hardening and growing in your hand and by the time he was fully erect it was by far the thickest cock you had ever seen in person. Your fingers were rubbing your clit more quickly now as you became more and more aroused. Hannibal suddenly grabbed your hair in his fist pulling your head back.   
“Open your mouth” he demanded.  
You parted your lips and he pushed himself into you, beginning to fuck your face. You could just about open your mouth wide enough for him, his cock filling your mouth as it thrusted into you. You could feel his balls slapping against your chin with each thrust as he forced himself in as far as he could, making you gag. You reached up and gently squeezed his balls with one hand and heard him grunt in appreciation.

You heard the door open behind you and squirmed to move but Hannibal held your head in place, still thrusting into you. You stopped masturbating and tried to protest. but all that came out of your mouth were muffled squeals as his cock filled you. You could hear the strangers foot steps approaching and then you could feel their breath on the back of your neck. Their aftershave smelt familiar… where had you smelt it before? You were still protesting, your hands trying to push Hannibal away so you could talk but his grip on the back of your head was too strong and he kept fucking your mouth. “It’s okay y/n” the voice said softly, “I’m not going to hurt you”, and at that moment you realised why the aftershave had smelt so familiar. It was your coworker, Will Graham.

You felt his lips meet your neck, kissing and sucking gently, his beard grazing your skin. He was so gentle compared to Hannibal’s violent thrusts into your mouth. His arms reached around you and squeezed your breasts gently. You knew you should stop him, it was wrong, you had known Will for years, he was the one who had warned you about Hannibal! Yet here you were, with both of them. You knew you should stop them...but you didn’t. You felt Wills right hand leave your breast and began travelling downwards.   
“Do I have your consent?” he asked gently.  
“You don’t have to ask her that, she will do whatever I tell her to.” Hannibal responded coldly.  
“Just because you invited me here doesn’t mean I will play by your rules,” Will snapped, “do I have your consent y/n?”  
Their arguing was turning you on and you nodded in agreement. 

Hannibal pulled himself out of your mouth and knelt down so that both men were on their knees, Hannibal in front of you and Will Graham behind. Now that you were free from Hannibal’s control you turned your head to the side to look at Will, you realised for the first time just how attractive he was. He smiled at you and you raised your hand up to his face, pulling him into a kiss. He kissed you gentler than Hannibal had, his tongue exploring your mouth slowly and passionately. 

You felt Hannibal pull your underwear off and Will’s hand slipped down, rubbing your clit gently. You moaned at the contact and you felt Will smiling as he kissed you. You felt Hannibal’s hand grab at your breast, his mouth on the other one, kissing and sucking at your nipple roughly. His other hand soon joined Wills between your thighs, his fingers slipping into your dripping pussy and pumping in and out. You broke the kiss with Will and moaned and sighed in appreciation and to your surprise Hannibal didn’t silence you. Will moved to the front of you next to Hannibal and his mouth enveloped the breast Hannibal had been squeezing. You looked down and couldn’t help but moan in delight at the sight of the two men, each suckling at one of your breasts, Hannibal’s fingers curling inside of you whilst Will’s circled your clit. You placed a hand on the back of each of their heads, holding them to your breasts and began thrusting your hips into their hands to encourage them. Hannibal was rough, tugging at your nipple with his teeth and slamming his fingers into you quicker. Will, in contrast, was gentle, swirling his tongue around your nipple as his fingers grazed your clit, gently but fast. 

They both broke away from your breasts then and you groaned in disappointment. They each replaced their mouths with a hand on your breast and began squeezing. They turned to look at each other and suddenly their faces crashed together, kissing each other passionately, their tongues invading each other's mouths hungrily. Seeing the men display such carnal desire as their hands explored your body pushed you over and you felt yourself begin to cum. You couldn’t help but cry out in ecstasy as your pussy gushed over their hands. 

They broke the kiss and both got on their hands and knees, parting your legs.   
"I'm not finished with you yet Y/N" Hannibal taunted.  
He lent in, the side of his face resting against your thigh and began to sweep his tongue over your sensitive clit, Will crawled closer and did the same, their tongues meeting and swirling over your dripping pussy. You could hear them moaning as they tasted you and teased each other and that just heightened your arousel. You cried out as they overstimulated your clit so soon after you had came, pushing your hips towards them. Will pulled back briefly, stood and removed his trousers and pants, his cock wasn't as thick as Hannibal's but you could see it was longer and you couldn’t help but stare. He knelt back down and his tongue met Hannibal's once again between your legs. You saw Hannibal reach for Will's cock and begin to stroke it tightly and steadily and Will returned the favour. They began to quicken their tongue movements, alternating between lapping and suckling at your clit and folds and kissing each other passionately. Their hands began to stroke each other quicker and quicker as they ate your pussy more vigorously. The sight was the most beautiful and arousing scene you had ever laid your eyes on. 

After a while you couldn't take it any longer, watching them as they stroked each others cocks and ate your pussy was too much for you. You needed more.  
"Please fuck me!" you cried out in desperation.   
They stopped licking your clit and pulled back, looking you in the eyes.  
"I think we should Hannibal, look at her, she's desperate" Will smirked.  
Hannibal sighed, "Beg for it" he ordered coldly.   
You couldn't help but blush, "Please, I need you inside me"  
"Try harder" Hannibal shouted suddenly, terrifying you.   
"Hannibal, please, I need you both to fuck me, I need your cocks inside me. I can't keep watching the two of you tease me like this, it's torture", you cried out In desperation.

The two men smirked and stood up, their large cocks hanging between their legs. Hannibal walked over to his desk and sat on it, stroking his thick cock slowly. "Bring her over here Will", he commanded. Will grabbed you by the hand and dragged you across the room, still gentle but more dominating than before. When you were in front of Hannibal, Will stood behind you and lifted you by the waist, "Straddle him" he dictated. You put one knee on either side of Hannibal's hips on the desk as Will lowered you down. Hannibal held his cock upright and as Will lowered you you felt his thick cock filling your dripping pussy inch by inch until he was completely inside you. He didn't have a long cock but it was so thick that you had never felt fuller.   
"Make me cum" Hannibal said, his eyes staring into yours. You began to rock your hips slowly, gathering speed as you rode his cock on his desk, your pussy moving far enough back that only the tip was still inside of you before slamming back down and filling yourself with him, you couldn't help but moan with each thrust. 

Suddenly as your hips were in the air Hannibal held you still and began thrusting himself up into you, taking over and regaining control. You gasped as you felt Will's tongue begin to circle your asshole. Dipping in and out, fucking you, as Hannibal's cock slammed into your pussy.   
"Please don't stop" you moaned out, struggling to remain still.  
Will removed his tongue and slipped a finger covered in spit into your ass. You shouted out in surprise and soon began to moan. With Will's finger in your ass and Hannibal pounding into you, you had never felt fuller. 

Will removed his finger and suddenly you felt something much bigger pressing at your asshole. Hannibal paused as Will slowly eased his cock inside of your tight ass and you screamed out. This was your first time doing anal and you had never felt so stretched out, so full. He had spent time warming you up but it still stung as he forced his cock into your tight ass. When he was buried inside you he reached his hand around your neck and held on possessively, not choking you, but gripping tight enough for you to know he was in control. He slowly pulled out and then eased himself back in, slowly building speed, and Hannibal began thrusting up into your dripping pussy again, his hands spreading your ass cheeks for Will. 

All three of you groaned and moaned as the two men fucked you rhythmically, one pulling out as the other thrusted in. Will held onto your throat as Hannibal gripped your ass tight, the two of them holding you in place, using you. Will reached around and with his spare hand began rubbing your clit viciously, the sensation overwhelming you. You felt your dripping cunt begin to spasm and your stomach tightening, “fuck I’m cumming again” you cried out, throwing your head back. Suddenly both men grunted and thrusted as deeply inside of you as they could, causing you to scream in sheer ecstasy. You heard Will groan deeply and felt his cum fill your asshole. Your body went limp as your orgasm overwhelmed you and the two men held you up. Hannibal continued to fuck your trembling body until he finally came, filling your pussy. The two men slowly pulled out and you could feel their hot cum running down the inside of your thighs.   
“I feel like going out for lunch Will, don’t you?” Hannibal asked smiling.  
“I could grab a bite” Will replied, putting his clothes back on.  
The two men turned to look at you, dripping in sweat, their cum still running down your legs.  
“Clean yourself up and lock the door on your way out y/n” Hannibal instructed coldly, “I will see you again next week.


End file.
